yo_gabba_gabba_crossofandomcom-20200214-history
Who Frame Edgar Von Drake
After Edgar Von Drake has been guilty for stealing the pink ruby, The bank money has been stolen and Scorpina in disguise told the gang that Edgar Von Drake did it but Toodee realize that Edgar was innocent the whole time. Plot Once upon a time at the Courthouse, DJ Lance as the judge and he asked a Russian man with black hair and short mustache and wear tuxedo name Edgar Von Drake, why did he steal the pink ruby, Edgar told him that he needed to robbed the pink ruby and to be rich and he would have gotten a away with it if won’t for the toys monsters and a toy robot, Yo Gabba Gabba (Plex, Toodee, Brobee, Foofa and Muno). DJ Lance calls the witness jeered and the group of children are called the Junior Gabba announcement “Guilty” so the Police Officers arrested Edgar and took him to prison as Toodee knowing that Edgar is feelings sad. As the Gabba Gang returns the Ruby, they see the bank of Gabba Land had been robbed. So they must calls the SPD Power Rangers and sound the alarm all unions of Gabba Land that the bank has been robbed. They all checked out that all of money’s are all gone. A lady named Tina came and told the Gabba Gang that it was a russian man with black hair, short mustache and wear tuxedo, but the Gabba Gang reminds Tina that they already put him in prison and Toodee can smell something that in Tina’s purse and there’s something about her that she can’t trust. After Tina left, Bridge the blue ranger told Toodee back in the future when he was a green ranger he always knew that there was a monster had frames other types of monster to robbing the bank. Toodee is wonder about is that same part what the blue ranger told her so she went to prison and she asked Edgar about a lady who told her and Friends about that he robbed the bank but Edgar told her that he is in prison the whole time so Toodee use her communicator to scan judgement mode on Edgar and it’s pronounced “Innocent the whole time” and she didn’t realize that. Edgar told her the whole truth that he never wanted the ruby and it was a half lady and half creature but Toodee asked Edgar why didn’t he tell everyone at the courthouse, Edgar told her that if he tells anyone that it was her, he would die. Toodee teach Edgar that when he is in Gabba Land he is always tell the truth because lying is not a good thing to do so they must go to the bank immediately after they sing “You’re Not That Bad”. Meanwhile, Plex, Brobee, Foofa and Muno went to the Aquabats lare and tell them (the MC Bat Commander, Jimmy, Ricky, Bones and Crash) about there’s a villain robbed the bank of Gabba Land and it’s Edgar Von Drake. But the Commander told them that Edgar Von Drake is the most innocent guy in the world. Plex, Brobee, Foofa and Muno are shock because they thought Edgar was a bad guy who steal the ruby but Jimmy told someone who set Edgar up to be a bad man so the Gabba Gang and the Aquabats must go to the bank immediately. As Toodee and Edgar arrives at the bank, Tina came and told Toodee that Edgar is the man who robbed the bank, but Toodee told Tina that Edgar is innocent the whole time. Toodee and Edgar has realized that there’s something in Tina’s purse so as they try to check Tina have them fight over her purse and suddenly broke and the full of money falls out so Tina changes back to Scorpina the half lady and half creature who framed Edgar to stole the pink ruby. Toodee knew there’s something about that lady that she can’t trust so she becomes Amazing Toodee and started fighting against Scorpina. She and Edgar are guarded all of the money from Scorpina and the Gabba Gang and the Aquabats arrived and they didn’t realize that Scorpina was behind all of this. Plex, Brobee, Foofa and Muno becomes Ultra Plex, Incredible Brobee, Fantastic Foofa and Captain Muno as they and the Aquabats help Amazing Toodee to beat up Scorpina by using their super powers. After that the Super Gabba Friends use their magic swords as they say the magic words to defeat Scorpina “Magic Yellow Robot, Blue Cat-Dragon, Little Green Monster, Pink and Happy Flower-Bubble, Tell and Friendly Red Cyclop, Gabba Sword Power!” And Scorpina has been defeat. After that DJ Lance came and he apologized to Edgar for being misjudged him and witnessing him guilty and Edgar accepts his apology. After That, DJ Lance, Edgar, the Aquabats and the Gabba Gang returns the money to the bank and the SPD Rangers knew that their story is the same happened in one of the episodes and they are proud of the Gabba for taking care of Scorpina. The End! Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Episodes Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Season 1